We'll Carry On
by WhittyWereWolf
Summary: A sequel to 'After All That'. Jake and Samantha are 16, and there are problems surfacing in the Skellington family. Jake and Jack don't see eye to eye, that is, until the unthinkable happens. COMPLETE FINALLY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. It Begins

1

Well, after writing 'After All That' I still wasn't satisfied, so I made a sequel, which is what this fanfic is. You don't necessarily **need** to read the first to make sense of it, but I would recommend it. This is set 16 years after the original, Jake and Samantha Skellington are both 16.

Jack Skellington was late. 'No, scratch that,' Jake Skellington the Pumpkin Prince thought, 'late means you actually show up.' His father hadn't even done that. ' Well, what did you expect? He's never shown up before, why would this time be any different?' But still, he had hoped it would be different. 'Wish I hadn't listened to mom and taken the hearse anyway. Now I have no way to get back home.'

"Hey! Nice job buddy! Congrats!" Jake felt his entire skeleton frame rattle as his best friend, Harry Howler, a wolfman, slapped him on the back. "First place in the championships! Bet your old man the Pumpkin King himself would be proud!" "Yeah, if he showed up." replied Jake. "Need a ride?" Harry asked. "Yeah, mom told me to trust him and not take the hearse, I guess I shouldn't have listened." "Hey, no problem Jake."

They exited the scaretorium and got into Harry's hearse. It was a nice, new model. Sleek and black. "You going to the party?" Harry asked. "Course, I'm the Prince, it's like my job to check out every party." Jake replied. "Your sister going to the party?" Harry tried to make it sound like a normal question, but Jake knew Harry liked his sister. "Yeah, and I don't think she's going with anyone." That was rare. Samantha Skellington was the popularity queen at Halloween High. "Seriously?" Harry said loudly. By now they had reached Skellington Manor. "Thanks for the ride Harry." Jake called as he walked to the door. "Hey, remember, I'm coming here at 8 for dinner right?" "Yeah, see ya."

Jake slammed the heavy wooden door behind him. There was the smell of food wafting from the kitchen. Jake peeked in, and saw his mother busily cooking several dishes at once. He sneaked in. His mother, Sally Skellington, didn't allow him in the kitchen anymore because she said he ate all the food. Unfortunately, his mother whirled around and caught him pilfering some blood biskets. "Jake! Are you sneaking food again?" She strode over and snatched the bisket from his hand. "Aw, I'm hungry." Jake complained. "No no. I'm actually going to get dinner on the table **before **you and your father eat it all." At the mention of his father a scowl crossed Jake's face. "Was he late?" his mother asked. "No, he didn't show." Jake replied. "I'm sorry honey. I'll talk to him at dinner." "What's the point?" said Jake, "I invited him to see me and he didn't show. He obviously doesn't care." "Don't you go saying that. Your father cares about you, you know he does. He just very busy." his mother defended. "He's made it to every one of Sam's activities. He's never shown up to one of my scaring contests. What am I supposed to think?" Jake shot back. This made his mother look sad. "Where's Sam?" "Last I heard she was in her room with Suzy." Sally replied. "Suzy's here?" Jake asked. He rose from the table, straightened himself out a bit (he was already almost as tall as Jack) and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

Okay, its a start. I've got more written but I won't post it until I get some reviews so PRESS THAT BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!! Who's Suzy? Does Sam know Harry likes her? More answers in the next chapter. 


	2. A Tad Forgetful

2

Sorry, I haven't updated in ages, (been busy updating other fanfics) so I'm really late getting this out. enjoy and please REVIEW!!

* * *

"So, why don't you ask him out?" Samantha asked her friend Suzy. "You know Jake, he'd probably laugh at me." Suzy replied sadly. She really was quite pretty, a rag doll like Sally and Sam. She had long black hair, and she too was a creation of science. The doctor's friend had visited town and created her as an afterthought to show up Dr.Finklestien, then left town and pawned her off on the doctor. She was also good at sewing with all the practice of having to sew her limbs back on. Suzy was quiet, a bit shy. Sam laughed. "Suzy, don't you know Jake..." then her brother burst in. 

"Hey Sam, Suzy." he said, nodding in their directions. "how did you do?" Sam asked. "I bet you won first place, right Jake?" Suzy said, then started to blush. "Actually, I did." Jake replied. then his face fell.

"Dad didn't show did he?" Sam asked quietly.

"No, he didn't." he looked so sad.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Suzy asked to lighten the mood in the room. "Yeah, are you?" Jake asked. "Of course!" Sam said excitedly, butting her way into the converstation.

"Are you Suzy?" Jake asked. Inside he held his breath, but on the outside he was as cold as ice. "Umm, yeah, if you guys are going." Jake smiled.

"Great! I could use a couple of drinks after today." he said. "Don't get drunk like last time."both Suzy and Sam warned. "I was a bit depressed okay?" Jake replied. "Omg, what are you going to wear?" Sam exclaimed. Jake shrugged his shoulders. He was a guy, he didn't care.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"Sam said slyly.

"MAKEOVER!!!" Sam and Suzy shouted at the same time. "Oh, no." but the two girls were already pouncing on him. "GAH! MOM!!" Jake yelled. "Oh, don't be a baby." said Sam. "Yeah, this won't hurt a bit." said Suzy.

"NOOOO!!!"

* * *

'Oh my god, Sally is going to kill me.' thought Jack. "Mayor, I need to go!" 

"But Jack..." the mayor whined. "Have you ever seen Sally angery?" Jack asked. "Well, no but.." "You don't want to." Jack said, eyes blazing. He sprinted out of the room to his hearse.

"Maybe if I hurry I can see the end of the scaring contest." he said to himself. He was surpassing the speed limit, and almost ran over a witch, but he didn't care. "By God, I am **so** late!" he sprinted into the scaritorium, but when he burst through the doors, the only person there was a zombie janitor, mopping up some blood.

"Excuse me, where are the scaring contests being held?" he asked. "Oh, it finished an hour ago. Your son was great! He did his 'Bleeding Skull From Hell' routine, terrifying! Definately a chip off the ol' block eh?" he then returned to mopping the blood.

"Thank you for your time." Jack struggled out. He raced back to the hearse. "Oh my God, I missed the whole thing! Sally is going to kill me!"he said.

* * *

Poor, forgetful Jack. Things should start getting better once I really start churning out the chapters. That will only happen if I get some reviews. Please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	3. A Botched Apology

3

Okay, like I said, the chapters should start coming out faster since I now am really going to work on it. Please **review**!!

* * *

'I'm going to kill him.' thought Sally. She saw the hurt look on Jake's face. And Jack had promised him he would be there. Sally knew how much Jake admired and looked up to his father, which is why it hurt him so badly when Jack did things like this.

She heard a slam of the front door, a screech came from her old black cat, and then Jack appeared in the kitchen doorway.Sally glared at him. "Forgot something?" she asked coldly.

"Sally, I'm so sorry. I compleatly forgot. The mayor wouldn't let me go and..." he began. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Sally replied icily, "Jake was pretty angry when he came home."

"Where is he?" Jack asked. "In Sam's room last I heard." "I'll go talk to him." Sally gave her husband a kiss. "Do what you need to do."

* * *

Jake did have to admit; Suzy and Sam had done a good job on him. As he stood in front of the full body mirror looking at himself, both girls giggled. They had covered his skeletal frame with some awesome looking ripped jeans (not the preppy kind) and a black teeshirt that had guns+bones, his favorite rock band, written across it in cool lettering. They still didn't convince him to part with his combat boots. But all in all, he looked perfect for Jake Skellington. "not bad at all." he said to the pair of giggling 16 year old girls. "Oh, I totally forgot something! I'lll go get it." Sam said, exiting the room, leacing Suzy and Jake alone.

"You look great." Suzy said to him. She blushed. "Thanks." Jake said back. They both stared sheepishly at their feet for a moment. "umm, Suzy, there's something I wanted to ask you." Jake said finally. "What is it?" Suzy said, her voice filled with anticipation.

"Umm," then Sam walked in. "

"Did I interupt something?" she asked. "any way, Jake, Dad wants to talk to you in the kitchen." Jake groaned, and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Remember Jack,** you** are apologizing to **him**."

"Okay, I got it." Jack replied, then Jake appeared in the doorframe. "Jake, could you please sit here?" Jack instructed his son. Jake sulkily sat, but managed to give his father a dirty look in the process. Sally left the room, but waited outside the door, listening to what they were saying.

"Jake, I'm really sorry I missed your scaring contest." Jack began with. "Look, we both know mom is putting you up to this. Can't we just pretend to forgive each other and have her get off our backs?" Jake said suddenly. Jack looked a little hurt.

"No, your mother did not put me up to this. I'm sincerely sorry..."

"No dad. You were sorry last time. I've invited you 7 times and you've never shown. I can take a hint." he said, shaking his head in disgust,then storming out of the room, almost knocking over his mother in the process and leaving a very hurt Jack.

"I guess it didn't go too well?" Sally asked cautiouslly. Jack didn't reply, just buried his head in his hands.

* * *

So, we saw some tensions flare. There will definately be more of that. Please review? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ... 


	4. Suzy and a Scare

4

All right, just let me apologize, I have been SO busy and I'm sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!

* * *

Sam and Suzy stopped talking when they heard loud stomps on the stairway. They knew it was Jake, only his boots could make such a racket. "I don't think it went well." said Suzy. "Me too." said Sam. "We ought to talk to him." said Suzy. "Agreed."

* * *

Jake stormed into his room, slammed the door, and turned his stereo up loud. It started blastin music. "He sorry, yeah right!" Jake said, knocking over a pile of CDs. "What a load of bull!" Jake heard a quiet knock on the door. He sighed. It was either Sally, Sam, or Suzy, probabley to come calm him down then make him talk to Dad. They door slowly creaked open. 

To Jake's surprise, it was all three of them. 'Oh, no.' he thought. If all three of them came he was really in for it.

"Jake..." his mother began softly. "We think you were maybe a bit hard on Dad." his sister said. "Maybe you should calm down." Suggested Suzy. Jake sat on his bed, looking slightly defeated. The group gathered around him. "you know, a guy dreams about being surrounded by girls in his bedroom, now that it actually happened I must say I'm dissapointed." Jake joked, trying to lift the heavy atmosphere in the room. It worked, all three laughed. They then remembered why they were here.

"Jake, you know your father cares about you, he just isn't the best at showing it." Sally said softly. She knew if she raised her voice it would set Jake off. "I don't want to talk about it." Jake said, taking her hand off his shoulder. "Are you sure?" Sally persisted. "Look, I said I don't want to talk about it!" Jake said louder. He immediatly regretted it, his mother looked like he'd slapped her.

"How about you show us your routine you used at the contest?" Sam said to change the subject.

A smile spread across Jake's face. He loved scaring people. "alright." he stood up, turned so his back was to them, then whirled around, his eyes had fire in them, and there was blood poring down his face. All three of them screamed! The blood began splattering on the floor as Jake awkwardly struggled over to them. Jake said in a deep, terrifying voice, "I've come for you, you must pay for your sins!" All of their eyes widened in fear. Then, Jake burst into fire, and began burning up in front of them! His white bones turned black, and his clothes burnt into shreds, suddenly a cloud of smoke burst into the room. By the time it cleared, Jake was gone.

"Jake!!" they all screamed out. Then Jake walked in from his closet, looking completely like new. "Scared ya huh?" he asked excitedly. "Holy shit that was terrifying!" Sam exclaimed, getting a dirty look from her mother. "You'll make one great Pumpkin King." Sally said reverently. Suzy was still catching her breath. Jake smiled, he had the same Skellington grin his father had. Then they heard a bloodcurdling scream come from the front door. "I'll get it!" Sam said, jumping from the bed. They all knew it was Harry. "I better finish dinner if Harry is here." said Sally, exiting the room, leaving Jake and Suzy once again alone.

"That was really scary." Suzy said shyly. "Thanks, I had to practice forever to get it right." then Jake's face fell as he sat down on the bed. "Everyone says I'm just like him. Why does he treat me like this?" he asked sadly. Suzy sat down beside him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Maybe it's because he expects so much of you." she said softly. "Suzy, you're too nice. How did a someone like me ever get a friend like you?" she smiled at him. "You're not as bad a person as you think." she said. He grinned feebly. "Suzy, you're such a good friend. We better head downstairs."

As they walked downstairs, Suzy couldn't help but think, "What if I want to be more than friends?"

* * *

Alright, short but the next chapter is a really long and important one, so bear with me. PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ... 


	5. Harsh

5

Disclaimer: No, I do not own rights to The Nightmare Before Christmas, I am not Tim Burton, Danny Elfman, or Touchstone pictures.

So SORRY! OMG I have not updated in ages! Really , I apologize all readers out there. Really busy. Here's the awaited chapter...

* * *

Sally and Sam stared in bewilderment as Harry downed an entire bowl of soup in less than thirty seconds. 

"This is delicous Mrs. Skellington!" he said loudly. "Why thank you Harry." Sally said politely as she cleard the bowl away. "Now where are Jack, Jake, and Suzy?" she wondered aloud. Jake and Suzy showed up, then Jack sat at his usual place at the head of the table.

"Looks great honey." Jack said, eyeing the food set before him, and his wife. Sally smiled. The teenagers looked away. Jack and Sally were often flirting with each other.

"Can you guys wait to go to the party tonight?" Sam said, to make conversation. "Yeah, the corpse twins always throw the best parties!" Harry said excitedly.

"The Corpse twin party? I've heard those can get a little rowdy." Jack said absentmindely as he was slurping his soup. Sally frowned. "I don't think I want you going to that kind of party." she said. The Corpse twins were known for rough and dirty parties. Their parents also happened to be gone this weekend.

"We shouldn't be out too late." said Sam. Sally's frown deepened. "I don't think you should go..." but Jake had heard enough. He was angry, and needed to lash out at someone.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?! I mean, you're only a few years older than us. When did you and Dad meet, when you were four?!" He snapped cruelly. Sally gasped, putting her hand to her face like Jake had slapped her. Jack however, was not going to take this.

"You are never to speak to your mother like that again! Say you're sorry immediately!!" He screamed, standing up from the table. His eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Make me!" Jake yelled, getting up and walking towards the front door. "Where do you think you're going?!" Jack yelled in an enraged voice. "Out!" Jake shot back. Jack ran over to his son, and put an arm on his shoulder. "Go to your room!" he screamed. Jake looked straight into his father's eyes, and stood tall. "I. Hate. You." he said quietly. Jack's jaw dropped. Jake pulled his shoulder away and slammed the front door behind him.

* * *

Sally went over to Jack. She put her arm around his shoulders and led him upstairs. Jack was still speechless. As soon as they left the room, Sam and Harry began conversing. 

"OMG! What was Jake thinking? Poor mom." said Sam quickly. Harry agreed. "What do you think Suzy? Suzy?" Unbeknowest to the pair, Suzy had slipped out.

* * *

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" Jake yelled to himself as he angrily stomped up the hill. It was his place to think. He did wish he hadn't brought his mother into this, but...his father made him so angry! 

"No one understands!" he yelled to the sky. "No one else has to live up to his stupid expectations! No one else has to be treated like dirt." he was rambling to himself, letting off steam. Little did he know he had an audience.

* * *

Suzy slipped out while the rest of them were yelling. She always had a talent for slipping out. She knew where Jake was going. And she was right. He went right to the swirly hill. There was something special about that hill. She was hiding behind a tombstone, listening. 

And what things she was learning! Jake really did feel all alone. "No one understands!" he yelled to no one in particular. 'I understand.' she thought. If only she was braver. Finally, Jake stopped yelling, and stood there silently on the hill. Suzy finally plucked up the courage to talk to him.

* * *

'If only someone understood.' Jake thought. He stood alone on the hill, just thinking, until he heard a noise behind him. Well, a thud to be exact. He turned to see Suzy on the ground, most likely tripping over the exposed tree root by her foot. 

"What are you doing out here Suzy?" he asked as he helped her up. "Well, you seemed upset and..." Suzy blushed. Jake tried to smile at her. "I'm fine. Just...can you keep a secret Suzy?" he asked suddenly, wide eyed.

"Um, sure Jake." Suzy stammered. "I'm going to go to that party Suzy. In fact, we're all going!" he said excitedly. "But, I thought your parents said you couldn't go." Suzy said. She didn't like the look on Jake's face at all. Jake smiled evily. "Well, they won't know. We can sneak back inside. And it will get back at my dad. Please? It would mean so much to me if you would help." he pleaded. Suzy didn't like this at all. "Um, well..." "Great! You go tell the others, and I'll pull up the hearse." he said, dashing off, leaving Suzy standing alone on top of the hill.

* * *

"He had no right to say those awful things Sally!" Jack exclaimed, pacing the room in anger. "Jack, its okay. He didn't mean it..." "Thats no excuse! I swear, he ought to learn a lesson..." but Jack was silenced by Sally, who sat him down on the bed. "Jack, please don't get angry. I hate to see you angry." she said softly, her head on his shoulder. "Sally, you are too easy on him. And you take way too much crap from Jake than you should..." "When is this all going to end?" Sally asked softly. "When is what going to end?" "All this fighting. It's hard on me and Sam as well. Really Jack, I thought you would be the mature one, but you seem just as childish as Jake." she said in a pissed off voice, getting up and exitting the room.

* * *

Well, there you have it, the next chapter. Soon the action should start picking up. We'll see some more in the next chapter. Please review!! It makes the chapters come out much quicker! REVIEW REVIEW REVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... 


	6. The Plan and a Potion

6

So, last chapter we saw Jake reveal his plan, but how will it work out? Thanks to XxSweet-NightmarexX for an awesome review. Here's the next round.

* * *

"Suzy slipped out again?" Harry asked. Sam nodded. "Shes very good at that...Harry, what happened to your arm?" Sam asked, pointing at a deep slash on Harry's forearm. He quickly covered it with his paw. "Nothing." he mumbled. "Let me see." said Sam, gingerly holding the arm. Harry winced when she touched it. 

"This is a deep cut. How'd you get it?" she asked, inspecting the wound. "I told you, its nothing." Harry said, snatching his arm away. They heard Sally come stomping down the stairs. She then entered the dining room, and also saw the cut.

"Harry, what happened to your arm?" she asked. However, she did not wait for a reply before going over and inspecting it carefully. "You can almost see the bone, did your father do this to you?" she asked. Harry's dad owned the town tavern and was a known drunk. It was usually something Harry didn't like to talk about. "uh, no, I, um, musta cut myself." Sally looked dubious. "In any case, it needs to be taken care of. Come with me." she said, getting up and leading Harry to the bathroom.

* * *

Sam heard the front door quietly creak open. To her surprise, it was Suzy. 

"Where's Jake? He needs to get home soon or Dad'll blow up." she whispered loudly. "Jake's got a plan. He wants us all to go outside and get in the hearse, we're going to the party he says." Suzy said quietly. Sam smiled. "Great! I'll go get Harry, you go get in the hearse, we'll be out in a sec." she said, sprinting off to where Sally had taken Harry.

* * *

"Shhhh, it's okay Harry." Sally said softly as she put some ointment on the cut. Apparently, it stung, as Harry let out a supressed howl. Harry was practically one of the family, and Sally did not like seeing him in so much pain. But she also wanted to know who had done this to him. 

"Harry, you didn't do this yourself. Who did?" she asked, a bit firm. Harry seemed to consider his answer for a second, then finally told the truth. "Me Da did it. Don't blame him, he was blind drunk." Harry said solemnly. Sally frowned. "That's the third time this month you've come over with unexplained injuries. I'll have Jack talk to him." she said, then remembering she was mad at her husband. "Something the matter, Mrs. Skellington?" Harry asked as she was wrapping up his arm in some bandage. "No, nothing at all. Why don't you head out there? I'm sure Sam is waiting." Harry leaped up and ran out of the room.

* * *

Harry met Sam in the hallway,as she was going to look for Harry. "Harry! Great news! We are going to the party! We have to hurry, Jake and Suzy are out in the hearse already. C'mon." she said, grabbing his good arm and leading him outside.

* * *

"This party will be so great." Jake said happily as he started the hearse engine. "I'm not so sure Jake. What if your parents find out?" Suzy asked, while wringing her hands. "Oh, don't be like that. Look, there's Sam and Harry." he said, pointing towards the pair running towards the car. They got in. "Lets go!" Jake said in a excited voice, driving off a bit faster than he should.

* * *

Sally was staring at the moon out of the balcony. "Almost as beautiful as you." she heard behind her. Jack was there, carrying a bouquet of flowers. "hmmph." Sally said, turning away towards the moon again. "Don't be like this Sally. You know I love you." he said, holding the flowers forward like a peace offering. Sally finally took the bait. "Jack, you and Jake really do need to stop fighting." she said as she sniffed the flowers. "I'll try to do better." Jack said, a feeble grin on his face. Jack wrapped his arms around Sally's waist, and there they stood for a while. 

Finally, Sally said, "Jack, Harry had another injury today." Jack frowned. "Thats the third time this month." he said. "I know. You need to talk with Mr.Howler. Be sure to catch him sober. You know how werewolves can be." she warned. Werewolves were not the most accepted creature in HalloweenTown, on account of the whole full moon thing. But Jack had worked hard to have them accepted as a normal being, and it did hlep the Sally had invented a potion that was a temporary cure for full moon out bursts, commonly known as 'going lunar'. If they drank it on the night of a full moon, they would be fine. If not, who knows what they would do. The really became animals, having no control over their actions or emotions.

"That reminds me, you did give Harry his potion for tonight right?" Sally asked. "I thought you did!" Jack exclaimed. "We need to find him now. Jack, he could hurt someone." Sally said. "Alright." Jack said in his Pumpkin King voice. "We need to get to that party."

"What makes you think they're at the party?" Sally asked. "

"We told Jake not to go, therefore, where do you think he is?"

* * *

Alright, what will happen next? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... 


	7. Fighting Flames

7

Okay, so Harry is off to a place full of people, without his potion, during the full moon. Lets see what happens. Thanks to Musically for reviewing.

* * *

"Here we are!" Jake said, jumping out of the car. He was so happy to do something that would make his Dad mad. Suzy also got out. 

"Harry, are you okay?" Sam asked nervously as Harry shook his head a bit. "Yeah, just a little under the weather I guess. C'mon, lets go." and they entered the party.

* * *

Time passes... Later on that night. 

"Jake, you said you wouldn't get drunk." Suzy said as she was propping Jake up. "I know, I know. I tried. (hiccup)" said Jake. Suzy rolled her eyes. "Where are Harry and Sam, soon we have to leave." Suzy said, looking around to spot her friends. "But, I didn't get to try the beer yet..." "Jake, you had five. There they are." she said, pointing towards Harry and Sam. Suzy helped Jake hobble over there. Both of them immiediately knew something was wrong., Sam was freaking out, and something in Harry's eyes was, not right.

"Somethin' wrong?" asked Jake in a drunken voice. "Something's wrong with Harry. We stepped outside, and now hes..." Harry growled. Jake suddenly knew what was wrong. He had seen it before.

"Sam, get away from him!" he yelled. "What?" said Sam, but Jake pulled her away. "Jake!" Suzy exclaimed. "He hasn't taken his potion!" Jake yelled. Then they looked at Harry. His muscles were bulging, his eyes growing animal like. Suddenly he ripped off his shirt, and tore it to shreds. Harry let out a heart stopping howl.

"Get the people out of here, I'll take care of Harry!" Jake yelled to Sam and Suzy. "But, Jake..." Suzy started. Jake whirled around. "Get out of here Suzy!" she still seemed reluctant. "GO!!" he yelled. Sam dragged Suzy out, and they ushered the rest of the crowd out. Jake lept onto Harry's back, knocking him to the ground. They began rumbling on the floor.

* * *

"Thats the place!" Jack said as he and Sally drove up to the party. All the people were outside, screaming and yellling at each other. "Make way, make way!" Jack yellled as he and Sally were amking their way through the throngs of people. "Sam, Suzy!" Sally exclaimed, running up to them. "Where's Harry and Jake?" she wished whe hadn't asked. Both girls faces suddenly became worried. "They're still inside." Sam said. "Harry went lunar and Jake had to be the hero." Suzy said. Sally could certainly relate to Skellington bravado. Already, she saw Jack rushing inside. "I've got to help, you two stay here." she instructed, then ran inside.

* * *

Jake was having a time of it. Harry was slamming him into furniture and the wall to get him off. Amazingly, Jake's grip held, but he was afraid to be battered to re-death. Harry slammed him into a side table, spilling some alchohol onto a lit cigarette on the floor. It immeidiatley ignited, and soom the entire house was consumed with flames.

"Snap out of it Harry!" Jake yelled. Harry snarled back. Suddenly, a beam above them fell from the ceiling. Jake closed his eyes and braced himself.

* * *

"Jake! Harry!" Jack called. Then he saw Sally in the doorway. "No Sally, stay away!" he called. "I'm not going anywhere. My son is in there!" Jack walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. "Sally, its too dangerous. It won't help if you get hurt. Now please, go outside Sally." he said in a firm voice. "Promise me you won't be a hero." she said, a tear in her eye. Sam and Suzy then led her out.

Jack's unbeating heart nearly broke when he saw the expression on her face. It was a mixture of hurt, sadness, and worry. Jack heard slams coming from upstairs. He smelled smoke. Jack cautiously head upstairs, carrying the potion in one hand, a fire poker he found on the floor in the other. Suddenly he came face to face with a wall of flames. Jack could see Jake and Harry beyond it, but there was no way around the flames. Jack saw the entire scene in slow motion. He saw Harry slamming Jake around, and then he saw Jake close his eyes as the beam came down. he saw Harry's knees crumple beneath him, and he heard the snap of bones being crushed as it landed on Jake. "NOOOOO!!!" he cried out.

* * *

Well, that was a bit more eventful. Will Jake survive that brutal hit? Will Jack be able to save his son? How are Sam, Suzy and Sally? More in the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... 


	8. Rescue

8

In the last chapter, Jack saw his son and Harry being crushed by a ceiling beam. Now, on with the story! Thanks to Musically and XxSweet-NightmarexX for reviewing.

* * *

Sally had never been so scared in her life. And she was married to the Pumpkin King. No one could do anything. All she could do was sit and watch as the house went up in flames with Jack, Jake, and Harry inside. There had been no sign of them for ten minutes now. She saw Sam and Suzy crying their eyes out around her. The band was playing sad music to entertain the crowd, and the mayor was bawling.

Sally found herself praying. 'Please, anyone, let them live.'

At that moment, that was all she wanted in the whole world.

* * *

Jack went through the wall of flames. He felt it burning his suit, but he didn't care. He ran over and tried lifting the beam. It was heavy. He used the fire poker to prop it up, then pulled Jake and Harry out from underneath it. He pored the potion down Harry's throat. Harry woke and began coughing. He seemed back to normal.

"Mr. Skellinton, where are we?" he asked feebly. "Later Harry. We need to get out of here. The front door is downstairs, you go ahead and get out. I'll get Jake. Get going!" he exclaimed as he saw Harry hesitate. Harry got up and crawled downstairs, whimpering from the immense pain.

Jack turned to Jake. He was a mangled mess, and the house was collapsing all around them. "This will be difficult."

* * *

Sally thought she would die of this. The waiting was the worst. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the doorway. The paramedics rushed to it, and strapped the thing onto a gurney. Sam, Suzy and Sally sprinted to see who it was.

"Harry!" Sam cried out. Harry moaned. Sam followed the paramedics and Harry to the ambulance. "Where is Jack and Jake?" Sally asked anxiously.

"You mean they're not out yet?"

* * *

Jack scooped Jake into his arms, now just to get out of here. Easier said than done. Fire was consuming everything, and it seemed the entire house would fall down in any minute. Jack thrust his way through. How the hell he did it, even he didn't know, but he somehow managed to carry Jake through the burning house, and get outside. As soon as he set foot outside he felt Jake being taken from him, and laid on a gurney. He was then aware of himself being strapped to a gurny. It was all a blur of lights and sounds. He passed out.

* * *

Shorter chapter I know, but next one is longer, so stay with me. Is Jake still alive? How did Jack far through all this? How are Sally and Suzy? More answers next chapter. In the meantime, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... 


	9. At the Doctors

9

Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been really busy and haven't gotten near a computer. Anyway, thanks to all reviewers. The rest of you should learn from them. jk.

* * *

An angel was calling to Jack. It kept repeating his name. "Jack, Jack." "Are you an angel? Please, I can't go now! I have kids and a wife! I'll never get to see my kids grow up, and I'll never see Sally again, and please don't take me!" he said to it. "Jack, wake up." Jack opened his eyes to see Sally standing over him, a concerned look on her face. 

"Sally! You're not an angel!" Jack said. "No, I suppose not." "Where's the kids?" Sally's face fell. "Harry's got his own room, they say he'll be okay. Sam's with him. Jake well..."

"What is it? Is he okay?" Sally didn't answer. "Sally, Is Jake okay?!" "He hasn't woken up yet. He's in a coma. They're not sure he** will** wake up. Suzy hasn't left his side since we got here." "Where is here anyway?" Jack asked. He was in a dark room, with blinking machines hooked up to him. "Dr. Finklestien's." Sally spat out. She shuddered. She didn't have many good memories of the place. "And, how am I?" Jack asked, looking down at his body, which appeared to be in a bad way. "Well, you have a broken arm, a broken leg, and some pretty bad burns. The doctor says its a miracle you lived. Why did you have to be the godamn hero? I was scared out of my mind! Do you have any idea how the mayor was?! I couldn't get him to stop sobbing on my shoulder!" Jack laughed. "Well, I'm sorry the Mayor didn't leave you alone. I had my hands busy at the moment." he joked.

"How long have I been out?" Jack asked. "A couple of days." said Sally. "Have you been here the entire time?" He asked, seeing her eyes bloodshot and her dress dirty. "Well, I couldn't just leave you here." she said, wringing her hands. Jack smiled. "I love you." he said. "Can I see Jake now?" he asked.

"They can't move Jake, are you sure you can handle a wheelchair right now? Maybe you should rest a bit..." "Nonsense, I can handle it." Sally rolled her eyes, but helped lower Jack into a wheelchair she found lying around. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked as Jack was grimicing from pain of movement. "Just fine." he struggled out. She looked doubtful, but said nothing.Whne Jack was situated in the chair, they went on their way to Jake's room.

But right before they went through the door, Sally paused and said, "Jack, I have to warn you, he isn't a pretty sight..." her voice drifted off as Jack opened the door anyway. The sight before him was horrifying.

* * *

There, lying on the bed, was his son. His once pearly white bones black with ashes and smoke. His clothes tattered to shreds and hanging limply on him. His entire chest looked deflated. There was a trickle of blood running down his face. His entire body was mangled. It looked like he'd been through hell.

Right beside the bed was Suzy, who had tear stains running down her face. She was talking gently to him and holding his hand. She moved out of the way as Jack and Sally entered. Jack could have sworn his unbeating heart had been torn out. He looked up at Sally, and saw how tired and sad she looked, bloodshot eyes, sad face, and blood splattered on her once clean dress. "That's him?" Jack asked, his voice almost cracking. Sally nodded. Jack wheeled himself over to Jake. He laid a finger on his head, remembering.

* * *

I couldn't kill Jack. Just couldn't. Next chapter is a flashback, then we move on with the story. I had to dispell any thoughts that I would kill Jack. Anyway, maybe I will if I don't get at least one review. I'm not going to update until I get two reviews. Seriously. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... 


	10. Last Words

10

Alright, as promised, I got two more reviews and here is the next chapter. I wrote the whole story out on paper, so updates should be more frequent hopefully. Here you go. (flashback! YEY!)

* * *

Jack remembered Jake's first Halloween. Jack was so proud of his little family. Especially little Jake, who was already showing early signs of being just like his dad. Sally said that the age of one was too young to attend a scaring, but Jack disagreed. So, Jack had, well, stole was such a harsh word. He had taken Jake without Sally's permission while Sally was baking Halloween cookies. 

"You're going to love this!" he told little Jake as he was on his shoulders. Jack had been a little worried. The place looked terrifying. There were cobwebs scattered everywhere.Slime and mold was oozing through the cobble stones beneath their feet. And the citizens looked horrifying. In short, it was a spectacular Halloween. Then Jack spotted the mayor.

"Jack, you need to get into your...what is that?!" the mayor exclaimed. "Oh, this is my little son Jake. I brought him along. I hope thats not a problem..." said Jack. "But, Jack, how will you light yourself on fire if you're watching your son? Why don't you give him to Sally?" the mayor suggested nervously. "Yes, why don't you?" Jack whirled around and saw Sally standing there, holding Samantha and tapping her foot. She did not look happy. "Sally! I uh, that is to say..."Jack stammered. He'd only seen Sally angry once before, and it had been terrifying. And he was the Pumpkin King.

Sally gently took Jake out of Jack's hands. "We'll talk about it later." she said sweetly, but Jack knew he was in trouble. He watched his family during the celebrations, out of the corner of his eye socket. Sam buried her head in her blanket, she never was a scarer. Took after her mother. Sally had watched with a smile, and was busy trying to calm Sam down. Jake loved it. He actually clapped with his tiny bony hands afterwards. Later, when Jack finally got through to his family through the throngs of people, Jake climbed up on his father's shoulders, and threw his arms up, imitating Jack's manical laugh and scary expression to a tee. Even the proud Pumpkin King had to admit it was good.

Back at home, Sally had been very angry at Jack for not consoling her before taking Jake to the scaring. But Jack thought it was well worth it.

* * *

'Why is Jack just sitting there staring at him?' Sally thought to herself. Jack usually could not stay in one place for very long without fidgetting. He had been acting very strange since his 39th birthday. (that may not be chronologically correct, but its my fanfic, so there) Sometimes Sally wondered if Jack was really all there. Especially if he had an idea. That would be all he could think about for days. But, Jack just sat there, looking at Jake. Sally could've sworn there was a tear in those black eye sockets. Finally, Jack turned to her and said, "I'm kinda tired. I think I want to rest for a while." 

He wheeled over to her and waited for her to open the door. Jack was slumped in his seat. While Sally pushed him down the hall, he suddenly said, "I could have saved him."

"You did Jack." Sally said reasuredly. "No. I could have gone through those flames. You should have seen his face. He was so brave. He didn't scream or yell or cry when the beam fell. He closed his eyes, and his face was so calm. Like he was ready to go." Jack said.

"You talk like he's dead." Sally said. Jack was scaring her. "Soon, he will be." Jack said solemnly. They reached his room. Jack slowly lifted himself out of the chair and climbed into his bed.

"The last thing he said to me was 'I Hate You.'" Said Jack. "I never got to say goodbye. I never told him how much I loved him. I never told him how proud I was of him. And now he'll never know. Sally, he didn't deserve to die." Jack said, blinking back tears. "I know Jack." she really couldn't say much more than that. Jack pulled her into the bed with him. He held Sally in his arms, gently stroking her hair.

* * *

There you go. Next chapter is very important. Really important. So I won't post it until three reviews. Sorry to be like that, but I like suspense. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ... 


	11. Twisted

11

Well, I got my three reviews, ( thank XxSweetNightmarexX, Isaysoccer, and Musically for this chapter, all three of you rock!)So, as promised, (see, I do keep my word!) here is the next chapter!

* * *

"Please wake up Jake." Suzy said as tears ran down her face. The sight of Jake hurt her eyes. He looked so awful. Suzy looked at the monitor Jake was hooked up to. Nothing had changed. 

It occured to Suzy that any minute could be Jake's last. If he wasn't going to wake up, she coulld say whatever she wanted.

"Jake, I hope you can hear me..."she started. "I love you. I have for a long time. I wish I had told you earlier, but here it is. I can't imagine life without your smile, your schemes, your voice..." she was finding it hard to speak, "Please wake up." she said, a tear in her eye. She closed her eyes. The tear started running down her cheek. To her astonishment, a bony finger caught it.

"Jake! Oh my God, you're alive!! I can't believe..." "Suzy, be quiet." Jake said. "Oh..."said Suzy, barely hiding her hurt. Jake smiled. "Be quiet so I can kiss you." he said, pulling her into a deep kiss. It was several minutes before they broke apart.

"Jake..." Suzy stammered. "Suzy, I did hear you. And I feel the same way. I guess it just took me a while to see." he said, taking her hand. "Suzy, I love you. Can you ever forgive me for not listening to you? For being such a fool?" Suzy smiled. "I always do." she said. She felt a bit shocked by this. Never in her wildest dreams did she forsee this. Jake's long arms pulled her onto the bed with him. There they laid in silence for a while.

"Jake, don't get me wrong, I love the position we're in now, but shouldn't I tell your parents that you're alive? They've been scared out of their minds." said Suzy. Jake looked surprised. "**Both** of them?" "Your Mom and Dad have been going crazy. Nobody thought you were going to make it.You should have seen your dad..." "Dad?" Jake asked, as if Suzy had said he had grown wings. Suzy nodded. "Better tell them." he said as Suzy got up.

"Wait! Tell them to come in separately, send my mom in first." he instructed. Suzy thought this odd, but she was off.

* * *

When she opened the door to Jack's room, he and Sally were laying on the bed, almost exactly like she and Jake had. "Jake's alive!!!!" she cried joyously. The pair shot up. "Really?!" "He's alive?!!" After quickly helping Jack into his chair, they raced down the hall to Jake's room. 

"Wait! He said to send you in separately, Mrs. Skellington first." Suzy said, before they ran her over. The two looked at each other, but Sally stepped forward and entered the room.

* * *

"Jake!" Sally cried before rushing over to her son to give him a tight hug. "Hey mom." Jake said feebly. He was still quite a mess. Sally gave him another tight squeeze, as if to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. "Oww!" Jake yelped. "Sorry." Sally said, looking her son over. "Not a pretty sight am I?" he asked with a laugh in his voice. His health, however, was no laughing matter. 

Sally had a troubled look on her face. "This is going to take a long time to heal, you do know that?" she said, then a sly smile creeped across her face. "Suzy is a pretty sight isn't she?"

"Yeah...wait, how'd you know?!" Sally laughed. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out she cares about you, but then again, Skellingtons are always a bit oblivious." Jake grinned sheepishly. Then Sally noticed the state his clothes were in.

"Jake! You cannot go around looking like that! I'll have to sew some new clothes for you. I'll start on that right now..." "See you Mom." Jake called as Sally went through the door.

* * *

Jack was twiddling his thumbs nervously in the hall when Sally came out. "How is he?" Jack asked worridly. "Why don't you ask him yourself? Its your turn." Sally replied gesturing towards the door.

* * *

So, Jake is alive! After much anxiety from my readers, I let him live! But, Jack and Jake confrontation? How will that turn out? Next, and last, chapter soon! But first, 2 reviews! (only two, you guys can do it) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW... 


	12. Kisses and Confrontations

12

Alright! Thanks to Isaysoccer and Musically for reviewing and allowing the rest of you to read this last chapter (sobbing in the background) sorry, I'm sad to see this fanfic end.

* * *

Jack entered worridly. This would be his first time he talked to Jake after the 'I Hate You' incident. And, truth be told, Jack wasn't sure how his son would react. 

The first thing he saw was Jake sitting up in the bed, watching Jack wheel in intently. "How are you?" Jack asked. "Licing, in a way." replied Jake. They both stood there for a minute.

"You?" Jake asked. "Same." "Yeah?" "Yeah." "Thats good." another awkward moment. Jack realized that he would have to be the one to make the first move.

Jack sighed. "Jake, I almost lost you..." "Dad..." but Jack held up his hand to silence Jake. "Let me finish. I almost lost you. And it made me think. I want you to know..." he swallowed, "I want you to know that I care about you. And I am proud of you." Jack chuckled. "I mean, you're top scarer in you class, and the only one I'd be proud to give the crown to. And I don't say that lightly. I guess the reason I'm so hard on you is because thats how my father was. I remember hours of scare practice, and nothing was ever good enough for him. Looking back, I can see how it made me a good king, but then, I hated my father. I really did. Then he died young, so I inherited the crown at 18. I thought 'If I have children, I'm not going to treat them like that. Ever.' but I guess I didn't do so well on that. I'm sorry Jake." he finished, then turned to go, when Jake called out, "Dad?" "Yes?" Jack asked, turning around. "I want you to know, I don't hate you."

A smile slinked across Jack's face. He again turned to leave. "Oh, and Dad?" "Yes?" "Send Suzy in after you." Jack thought this odd, then nodded knowingly and exitted the room.

When he opened the door he bumped into Sally and Suzy, who had been eavesdropping.

"Ah, Suzy. Jake called you in." Suzy jumped up and went into the room closing the door behind her. "So?" Sally asked impatiently. Jack nodded, as if contemplating something. "He doesn't hate me."

Three months later...

* * *

"Stop it Suzy!" 

"I'm only doing what the doctor said."

"But it stiiiings!" Jake said as Suzy was rubbing bone bleach on his still smoky colored forearm. "Once I'm done we can go to the prom." she said teasingly. Jake smiled slyly. "In that case, I'll cooperate." Suzy finished and walked the the cabinet to putthe bone bleach away, when she tripped. Jake caught her. This was of course when Sam and Harry busted in.

"Geeez Jake. At least wait until we get there to be all over Suzy." Harry joked. Jake laughed. "Guess I just can't help it." he saias he help Suzy back on her feet.

"Save it for the dance floor." Sam said as she straightened Harry's bowtie on his tuxedo. Jake too was wearing a tux, one of Jack's old ones, while Sam and Suzy were in prom dresses made by Sally herself. "We ready to go?" Harry asked impatiently. The group filed towards the front door, only to be caught by Sally armed with a camera.

"Awww mom." Jake complained, as he was getting dizzy from the camera flash. "Just one more, scoot together." Sally instructed. Jake chuckled, wrapping a bony arm around Suzy. "No problem with that." he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father, smiling. "Behave yourself." he warned, before being blinded by the camera.

"Could you take it a little easier on the flash honey?" he asked, holding his arms out to feel his way towards Sally, as all he could see were purple blobs. Sally reluctantly put down her camera.

"Don't worry Dad, Harry will be a perfect gentleman, won't you Harry?" Sam said, poking Harry in the ribs. "Oh, right." Harry said, taking the hint. "Hmmmm." said Jack. Like any father, he was overprotective of his daughter. "Be sure you're home before midnight." Said Jack. "Have fun!" Called Sally as the group jumped into the hearse and drove off.

"Why did you tell Jake to behave himself?" Sally asked as she put away her camera. Jack chuckled. "Because, dear Sally, if Jake is anything like me, and he's left alone with a beautiful girl and no supervision, he won't behave himself." Sally kissed Jack on the cheek. "Lets just hope he has some sense."

* * *

"After you." Jake said, holding open the door for Suzy, as Harry was doing for Sam. Inside was great. They talked, had bloody punch, and danced. But, after a while, Jake and Suzy slipped out and went to the swirly hill.

"What are we doing?" Suzy asked as Jake led the way up the hill. "Seemed a little crowded." They stood on the top of the hill. Jake pulled out a rose. "Jake..." "What is it?" Jack asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Well, its just, you're the Pumpkin Prince, and I'm a nobody. It would never work."She said sadly. Jake shook his head and laughed a bit at this. "Suzy, I'm sure you, like the rest of the town, knows the story of my parents?" he asked slyly. Even Suzy giggled at that. "Of course, what a cute story." Jake nodded. "If my parents went through all that, and they're still together, don't you think we have a chance?" he asked, with perfect Skellington logic. "But, what will people say?" she asked, putting her head down. Jake lifted her head with his finger under her chin. "Suzy, I don't give a damn what they say." Jake then swept Suzy into a romantic kiss. When the broke apart, he said, "We'll carry on, no matter what happens."

Needless to say, it was long past midnight when Jake and Suzy got back to Skellington manor.

* * *

There's the end of 'We'll Carry On'. Have any of you heard 'Welcome to the Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance? That's where the inspiration of this story came from. Anyway, please tell me what you think. My next fanfic I'm working on is 'A Skellington Story'. Its a bit of a prequel to 'After All That.' So yeah. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... 


End file.
